The day I won't forget!
by GRACgirl4eva
Summary: *FINISHED* Kendra's friends diss her at lunch but when a really hot guy named Greg and his friends come to sit with her at lunch will she forgive her bestfriend Jaimie for dissing her, and will she find out who this fimilar Greg kid really is?
1. Disclamer

In this story the characters that I own are; Jaimie, Kendra (Kengy), Chasity, Ashleigh, Ms Hilman, Mrs. P, and Mom. I also own the screen names used in this story; gregsgirl4eva1, and IamGofDS. 


	2. Just another day at school?

Chapter 1 ~*~ Just another day at school? ~*~  
  
I was walking to school one morning thinking about an e-mail I had sent to Greg Raposo of the band Dream Street. He had replied to me saying that they would be coming to Auburn, Maine for awhile. I had to tell Jaimie, but would she think I was lying to her, oh well she was coming over after school today so I could prove it to her. I got to school and there was a big bus sitting outside, I didn't see anyone so I didn't think much of it. When I got on to my team Jaimie was waiting for me by my locker. "Jaimie, you will never guess what happened to me!" "What now!?" "Ok, well you know how I wrote a letter to Greg via e-mail? Of corse you do anywho. I got one back from him last night!" "No you're joking right?" "Nope I'll let you read it when we get to my house ok." "Ok, but I have to go to class right now. See you at lunch." "Bye." Well the morning went by really fast and I didn't notice anything different. When I got to lunch, the table I sit at with my friends was full. "Oh Kengy look, about this, Chasity told Ashleigh that she could sit with us today. I hope you don't mind." "Oh.. Um no it's ok, I'll just go sit over there." Wow I thought they were my friends, how could they not let me sit with them anymore. But that thought of madness would soon change too happy, very happy. 


	3. The rest of lunch

Chapter 2 ~*~ What happened during the rest or lunch ~*~  
  
I was sitting at the lunch table by myself when a boy walked over. "Hi. Is this seat taken?" "Nope." "Oh ok. Can I sit here?" "Um. Yeah I guess. Go ahead." "Hi! I'm Greg!" "Oh. I'm Kendra." "Do you always sit by yourself or did your friends diss you?" "My friends dissed me!" I thought 'why is this guy sitting here? Doesn't he have any friends of his own.' We were talking for like two minutes when another boy came over. "Kendra this is my friend Chris. Do you mind if he sits with us?" "No go ahead." Three other guys came over and Greg moved next to me! I felt so weird, but I dealt with it. 


	4. After lunch

Chapter 3 ~*~ After lunch ~*~  
  
"So Kengy who were those guys you sat with, today at lunch?" Jaimie asked me. "Oh one of them is in my class. They just asked me if they could sit with me! Seeing as nobody else wanted to sit with me I said yes!" I told her. "Who are they though?" "Well there is Greg, he is in my classes. Then his friends are Chris, Jesse, Matt, and Frankie. Why do you ask?" "I asked because you my friends had five boys sitting with you at lunch and no friends! Do you catch my drift?" "Oh yeah I do, but I don't really care." "Kendra are you coming we have to go to class!" "Yep I'll be right there. Look Jaimie I have to go. I'll talk to you at break." "Ok bye." I walked into my next class and soon found that there was a seat saved for me. When class was over Jaimie came up to me and asked me to introduce her to Greg and his friends. So I took her over to their little "group", which was just the five of them. "Greg. My friend Jaimie wanted to meet you and your friends." "Ok yeah sure." "Ok. Jaimie this is Greg, Jesse, Matt, Frankie, and Chris. You guys this is Jaimie. One of the girls that dissed me at lunch." "Oh, I see. How are you Jaimie." Chris asked her. "J-J-J-Just fi-fi-fine. How are y-y-you?" "Um. I'm ok. You say you are fine but you are stuttering." "Um. because you are." Chris covered her mouth and took her into a classroom. "What was that for?" I asked them. "Um. I don't know why don't you go find out Matt." Greg said. "Ok. Come on Frankie lets go see." Matt said pulling Frankie along with him. "Um. ok. Anywho. So how long are you guyz going to be here in Maine?" "Well my mom is visiting her friend for a couple days so that is why we are here." "I think I'm gonna go with the other guys!" Jesse said. "Ok bye Jesse. So you are only here for a couple of days?" "Yeah!" "Oh that is too bad. Well you know something that is weird. My mom is having a friend over after school. Jaimie and I are going to meet her son and his friend! I hope they are as nice as you are!" "Ok classes everyone. Time to get to class!" Mrs. Hilman said. All of a sudden kids were flying through the halls. "Well see you guys after class. Have fun!" Greg and my next class/last class was Science. Mrs. P was switching our seating arraignments, once again. Except this time I was actually hoping that she would sit Greg and I together. Well I knew he wasn't going to be at school much longer but that was ok. Hopefully we would be able to keep in touch. Greg got seated as my lab partner. 'Omg I'm so happy. I hope we can get to know each other better.' I thought. "So what do you think about this?" Greg asked. "Aww. It's ok. I was kind of hoping you wern't going to be my lab partner though." I wispered to him. "Oh thanks I feel so wanted!" He replied. I started laughing. "I'm sorry I was hoping we would be put together!" I said. "Really? Cool. So was I." "Really?" "Yep. Oh no here came the teacher." "Don't worry she can't do any harm." When we got out of class we went to homeroom for study. When study was over we were dismissed to go home. Greg, Chris, Jaimie, and I walked out. Greg and Chris said that they had to go find Greg's mom. A couple minutes later I felt something grab my bag. "Hey I can't find my mom do you think that we could go home with you and use your phone?" "Yeah sure come on it is right up the road." I answered. 


	5. At Kendra's house

Chapter 4 ~*~ At Kendra's house ~*~  
  
"Mom me and Jaimie are home." "Ok I'll be right there." I handed Greg the phone, as he started to dial his mom's cell phone number my mom and her friend walked in. "Oh Kendra, Jaimie, I see you brought some friends home!" "Yeah this is Greg and Chris they came to use the phone." "Greg!? Chris!?" The lady said. "Mom?!" 'Wow that is weird.' I thought. "Mrs. R what are you doing here?" "Hold up! Mrs. R? Greg? Chris? Wow what is going on here? I'm like totally lost!" I said. "And that Kendra is a good thing right now." Greg said really fast. "Yeah well sorry to come and go so fast guys. Come on Mrs. R." Chris said while him and Greg pulled her out of the house. We followed them outside. Chris got into the car while Greg came over to me. "Look I really like you Kendra, but right now is not the time to explain." "He's right Kendra he can explain to you during dinner!" "Really! You guys are coming back for dinner?" "Yeah so see you guys tonight." Greg's hand slid down my arm to my hand, he griped it tightly then let go and got into the car. "See ya tonight guys." Jaimie and I said at the same time. Jaimie and me ran into the house and took our stuff upstairs. I signed on to my Internet thing and went to my e-mail. "Look Jaimie. Here is the e-mail sent me." Jaimie read the letter and was like, "Oh cool when are they going to come here?" "I don't know let's see if he is on-line. I signed on my AIM and found that he was on. Interesting he IMed me before I could IM him.  
  
IamGofDS: Hey Gregsgirl4eva1: Hi waz^ IamGofDS: nm u Gregsgirl4eva1: nm IamGofDS: cool sounds like fun! Gregsgirl4eva1: Yeah so much fun, when do I get to meet you? IamGofDS: Oh trust me you have already met me. You just haven't noticed it yet. Gregsgirl4eva1: Ohh really IamGofDS: yeah but look I have to go right now see ya soon! Gregsgirl4eva1: Um. Yeah I wish! TTYL. IamGofDS: Not much later. I'm on my way. BYE!  
  
I didn't really get what he was talking about until later at dinner. 


	6. Dinner Surprise!

Chapter 5 ~*~ Dinner Surprise ~*~  
  
Jaimie and me got ready for Greg and Chris to come back. When they did we were in the living room. "So what are we having for dinner?" Greg asked. "No clue. My mom said it was a surprise." I told them. "Seams interesting!" Chris said. "Yeah I know. I hope it is good!" Jaimie answered. When the guys finally realized what we were listening to, Greg asked, "Oh is that that group Dream Street?" "Yeah why. You don't like them?" "It isn't that I don't like them. It's just that I don't like hearing myself sing!" Greg answered. "Greg!, what are you doing?" Chris asked. "Sorry man. I have to say something before its to late." Chris pulled Greg out of the room. "Come on man. Jaimie knows." Greg said. "Yeah I know." "And now Kendra needs to know." "Why I though we were going to tell her when we leave!" "Yeah I know, but that would be to late. I mean come on think about it. She doesn't know me for what I am! Jaimie says she likes me. Plus if I tell her now it won't be to late." Greg said walking back into the room. "Ok but it isn't my fault if she hates you now." Chris said following him back into the room. "What did you want to say before you left the room Greg?" Jaimie asked. "Jaimie you're supposed to be on my side." Chris said. "Sorry but not for this! Keng really needs to know." Jaimie said. "Ok. Seeing as two of you say I need to know something. Would you please tell me!" I said. "NO!" Chris answered. "Ok Kengy take Greg somewhere so he can tell you. I'll keep Chris in here." "Ok. Hey Greg come with me for a sec." I said. My mom didn't want us anywhere near the kitchen so the only other place to take him was my room. "Ok don't worry I'm not going to do anything. I brought you up here so you could tell me what you wanted to say." "Oh yeah. I know. Well you might want to have a seat. Ok well you know how you got that e-mail form Greg Raposo of Dream Street?" "Well duah!" "Ok well I sent you that letter!" "You mean it didn't come form Greg Raposo?" "No, I mean I am Greg Raposo!" "Haha. Yeah right. OK whatever." "No Kendra I'm not joking I am Greg Raposo, and Chris downstairs is Chris Trousdale." "OMG you are serious. Aren't you." "Yeah I am. Now do you see why I asked Jaimie not to tell you." "No all I see is a boy I thought was really sweet. But instead he was just a liar!" I hollered. "NO I'm not a liar, but if you want to think of it that way go ahead. What I meant by not telling you right away was that I wanted to see if you would like me." "God Greg you are my favorite Dream Street boy. Why would I not like you." "No, no, you have it all wrong." He told me. "If I had told you who I was in the first place you would have liked me for what I was not who I was." "OK I get your point but I'm not like all girls." "I see that now because I got to know you but I didn't see it at first. Know what I mean?" "Yeah I do. Lets go see if dinner is ready." "Ok." We went downstairs and Chris came running toward Greg. "You idiot. You told her. Kendra I'm so sorry!" "Why are you sorry? When Greg told me that just made me like him even more." I said. "What why? I mean how can that be?" "Well he told me the truth even though he didn't want to. He said he had to get it off his chest." "So are you two." Jaimie started. "No, we are still like friends. Like our mom's are!" I said. "But that doesn't mean we can't be more as we get to know each other better!" Greg answered looking down at me! We had dinner and then Chris, Greg, and Greg's mom left. 


	7. Update!

Chapter 6 ~*~ Update ~*~  
  
I haven't seen Greg sense but we talk at least twice a day unless we have school. I get to go to Long Island this summer and stay with him at his house. I hope we will be able to get to know each other like our mom's do. And as I would put it, our mom's know each other like the backs of their hands!  
  
The End 


End file.
